


Writing You

by Kingblingy



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-09-29 12:04:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17203088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kingblingy/pseuds/Kingblingy
Summary: Yuta's a dancer from Japan.Sicheng was born deaf.It's more than surprising when Yuta realizes Sicheng has lived this long not being able to hear music.Yet Sicheng is one of the happiest, sweetest people Yuta has ever met.He'll never understand how the boy could love life so much... but Yuta is more than happy to be enjoying it with him.





	1. Chapter 1

1\. Meeting 

 

Yuta puts a huge smile on his face as he prepares himself to knock on his new neighbor's door. 

He just moved to Seoul from a pretty place in Osaka. Though he moved in a couple of days ago, he ended up waiting until he was comfortable to introduce himself to the neighbors. 

He has seen him a few times. He knows that the man in this house is rather cute but other than that, the two haven't had any interaction. 

So Yuta brought a cake to change that. 

As he lifts his hand to knock, he finds a laminated note that reads "please ring". With a change of plan, the boy rings, seeing a light flicker in the window. He waits patiently before the door opens slowly. 

Yuta is shocked when the pretty boy that he has seen around is even prettier up close. He blushes a small blush before smiling his sweetest smile. 

"Hello," he exclaims. 

The pretty boy awkwardly fidgets. "Hello," he replies. 

"I just moved in next door and I brought you this cake I made!" 

The boy at the door stares at the other for a minute with a sympathetic and confused look on his face. 

Yuta starts to worry that that was incomprehensible. Maybe he's not as good at Korean as he thought he was. 

"Come in," the other says. This time, Yuta notices that he sounds funny when he talks. He brushes it off as nothing before he welcomes himself in. 

Yuta looks around, finding the house odd but pretty. Yuta never would have thought to decorate like this.

The first room you see when you walk in is a living room which is connected to a kitchen. 

By the looks, the whole house is painted black. 

The kitchen cabinets and counters are a nice white, the appliances silver. 

The living room is very empty and it seems almost divided into two. 

The half closest to the door has a small couch and a chair facing diagonally toward each other and a small tv which seems to be hooked to a computer. A coffee table sits between the chairs and a bar holds the tv. 

This bar also holds not your typical bar stuff but rather a coffee and tea bar. Everything from an electric kettle to a coffee press to a small mini fridge seem to occupy the wooden structure. 

The other half of the living room is covered wall and floor in tarp. A huge canvas rests on the floor and an easel off to the side a bit. 

Paint is splattered on almost everything in the house, the boy obviously not being a neat one. 

The weirder thing is between the living room halves in the middle of the wall, there are two lamps set with no shade on them. 

One bulb is green, the other purple. 

The boy takes Yuta to the kitchen area and takes the cake from Yuta. He sets it on the table which is accompanied with three chairs. Each chair a different color. 

One purple, one a nice green and one blue. 

Yuta takes a seat in the green chair as the other gets out plates for the two. 

"It's very beautiful," Yuta tells the boy who seems to miss completely. Unless he's just ignoring Yuta. That wouldn't be surprising. He struggles with that. 

When the other turns around, Yuta gives him a smile. 

The green bulb in the lamp on the table in the middle of the room flashes. 

To that, the boy's face goes into a look of shock. 

"I'm... not hear very well," the boy says, voice coming out kind of raspy. "Deaf! Deaf!" The boy says as he remembers the word that his best friend taught him. 

The boy watches as yuta's expressions change to relief. Relief to the fact that the boy hasn't been ignoring him. He just couldn't hear him! 

The green light flickers again, making the boy jump as he starts on a search for something. 

His phone that lays on the floor beside the canvas. 

When he picks it up, Yuta notices that it too is covered in different colors of paint. 

The boy comes back over and sits down next to Yuta he starts to cut the cake for the two of them. 

"My friends call me Winwin because it's easier than Sicheng," he tells Yuta as he realizes he's been a little rude. 

Yuta stares at the other boy for a minute, trying to figure out how to go about this. 

Sicheng notices the boy's struggle. He bites his lip before pulling a marker from a cup sat in the middle of the table and handing it to Yuta. 

Yuta looks around for a piece of paper but when the other writes his name on the table, it clicks for Yuta. 

Yuta writes his name beside what seems to be the other boy's name. 

The boy hands Yuta a piece of cake with a small smile. 

"Nice to meet Yuta," he says. He thinks for a second before saying "My Korean speaking is not good." 

Yuta laughs before replying with "mine either." 

Sicheng smiles, catching a little bit of it by how the boy moves his mouth. 

The green light flashes again but the boy is quick to his phone. That's when Yuta seems to have figured out that the green light means his phone is going off. 

Yuta takes a moment to write the best he can in his writing 'where are you from?' 

When Sicheng sets down his phone, he looks at it and thinks for a second. 

"A city in China. Wenzhou." Yuta can't help but smile at his ways of pronunciation and the loudness of his voice. He feels bad about it but the boy just mispronounces in a very cute way. Not to mention he can't seem to hear himself say these things anyway. The effort is cute. 

Yuta writes down 'Osaka, Japan' for the other. 

Sicheng lets out a small laugh. "I can tell you're not from here. Your handwriting is very..." the other pauses in search for the word he wants to use. Not being able to find it, he uses his next best. "Box and takes a long time." 

Yuta laughs as well, fully aware that he hasn't really nailed the language or the writing. 

"I think yours is pretty," Yuta says, writing it as he says it. 

"Oh... thank you," the boy blushes. Though the boy is kind of loud, Yuta can't help but notice he seems very shy as well. "Thank you... for the cake." 

Yuta nods in reply. He writes down a 'it's very nice to meet you.' He's starting to get used to this interaction. Enjoying it as well. It's a very simple way to keep things. 

Yuta looks around the room, thinking about the canvas on the floor. 

'Do you' Yuta tries to think, not knowing the word for paint. Therefore he acts it out with his hands. Sicheng nods, understanding his movement. 

"I sell art for money," he says, trying to think if that came out right. 

Yuta can't help but chuckle as he realizes something. He writes it down on the table in front of him, saying it as he writes. 

"Two uhh... for... uh..." the other grabs a marker and finishes the word Yuta seems to struggle with. "Foreigners, Thank you." He blushes, realizing the other didn't hear that so he writes a small 'thank you' off to the side before finishing his sentence. "Trying to communicate with writing." 

Sicheng grins at that and nods. 

"I'm learning too," he admits. 

Yuta looks at the table, not finding the space he needs on it. 'Dirty' he writes and points at the table. Sicheng's face goes a slight pink as he searches for the eraser. 

"My friend... Taeil Hyung," Sicheng says, signing the sign he made for Taeil. "Teaches me speaking and my friend Jungwoo teaches me signs." The boy signs his sign for Jungwoo as well. 

Yuta repeats with his hands. The other shakes his head and fixed Yuta's hands. 

Yuta smiles, embarrassed at his attempt. 

Sicheng smiles as well, finding his attempt rather cute. 

When noticing the time Yuta finishes his piece of cake, this being what he's found to be his favorite Korean desert. That being said, it's obvious as to why he can't just leave it. 

'Sorry to cut short' he jots down on the table. 'Have to go'. 

Sicheng understand, shyly smiling at the new neighbor. 

"Thank you for cake," he tells Yuta rather slowly. Yuta nods in reply. 

'Thank you for talking'. This makes Sicheng blush even harder. He helps Yuta to the door, not really wanting to say goodbye yet. 

Yuta is one of the few to actually sit and talk with him. He enjoyed it. He's very aware of how hard it is to communicate with him. Yuta made it seem almost easy. 

After shutting the door behind Yuta, Sicheng catches a glance of himself in the mirror with the biggest blush on his face. 

This only makes him blush harder. 

He had so much fun.


	2. 2. Mailbox

Yuta rings the bell to his neighbor's house, having found their first meeting pleasant. 

Unfortunately, no answer. 

He pouts to himself, having showered and made himself up for this. 

"Hyung," he hears a voice call. He looks over to see two of his housemates 

"You're at the wrong house," Ten, his first housemate, tells him. Yuta walks over to the tiny fence and leans on it. 

He ignores the short one, looking straight at Taeyong's bag. 

"Taeyongie, I need a pen and paper." Taeyong hums and searches his bag. He pulls out a pen and a notebook. 

Yuta takes it and starts to write on it. 

"Are you writing to the weird guy," Ten asks, Yuta nods and turns to a blank page in the notebook. 

"I'll bring this back," Yuta tells Taeyong, trying to get them to leave him alone. Of course the two don't. Instead, Ten peeks over, reading what Yuta is writing. 

'Winwin! I stopped by to ask if you liked the cake! Did you finish it? I hope you are doing well. - Yuta'. Yuta thinks a second before adding 'ps. I'd love to see your art some day... and I'd like it a lot if you wanted to come over for dinner.' 

Ten grabs the notebook and furrows his brows. "I never agreed to this!" Taeyong takes it from him and lets a big smile come to his face. 

"Someone's got a man crush," Taeyong comments, handing the paper back to Yuta. 

Yuta grins and rips the paper from the book before folding it up and sticking it in the mailbox. He puts up the metal flag to let the boy know that there is something in it. 

Yuta hands Taeyong his stuff back before letting himself out to go to the boys' house. 

"So what? I want to be his friend. I like him." Yuta happily walks on home.

He walks in to find Mark on top of what could be Donghyuck.

"Hey look, a gay," he exclaims as he steps in. Mark jumps, looking at where the voice comes from. Donghyuck sits up as well, poking his head up over the couch. 

"Don't you get tired," Ten asks. 

"Huh," Donghyuck asks, confused. 

"His throat aches," Mark clarifies, catching on to what Donghyuck didn't get. "He's got a cold." 

"I don't think tongue is a good form of medication," Taeyong tells him. Yuta goes to state out the window and wait for Winwin to get home. 

"I was checking his throat. Seeing if anything is swollen." 

Yuta hums to that. He's too busy watching. He smiles big as he watches Winwin come home. A confused look plastered on his face as he opens his mailbox to find the note. He grins and reads it carefully. 

Yuta smiles back, watching as the cute boy runs into his house. Yuta giggles, happy with his situation. 

"Alright, pretty boys... shower time," Yuta tells them. Yuta leaves for the bathroom. He's so happy 

After his shower and blow drying his hair, he hears his name get yelled. Johnny comes into Yuta's room and hands him a container with a note on it. 

He opens the note, reading it carefully. 

'Yu ta' the ta being higher than the yu, making the boy laugh. 'My friends and I enjoyed the cake very much. Jungwoo said it's the best cake he's ever had! He helped me buy you these- WinWin' 

Yuta rips open the container to find Rice Cakes. He smiles really big. 

Yuta pulls one out, taking a bite of the delicious food. He squeals. 

"That boy is the cutest boy I have ever seen," Yuta tells his Hyung with a big smile. 

"Is he," Johnny asks. Yuta jumps up to look out his window, seeing the younger through his window. 

"That's got to be illegal," Johnny comments. Yuta waves him off. He opens his window, trying to think of how he can get the other boy's attention. 

"Look at him," Yuta says, pulling at Johnny. Johnny looks, seeing the boy who paints very intently. 

"Wanna know what I think," Johnny asks, looking at Yuta. Yuta looks back at him and smiles. "I think it has to be illegal. If not, it's gross. He's like 10 years younger than you." 

Yuta snorts at the older, not liking his reply.

"He lives alone. He can't be that young. Besides, I'm not into him like that. I like girls. The ones like your sister." 

"I don't have a sister," Johnny replies. Yuta curses under his breath. 

"This is why I like Taeyong," Yuta mumbles. 

"I thought she was married," Johnny thinks out loud. 

"Point being I'm not gay. I mean if a cute boy asked me out, what am I gonna do, say no? But I don't want to get in Winnie's pants. He's a kid."

Johnny ruffles Yuta's hair, not believing a word he says. "We'll see," Johnny mumbles before excusing himself. 

Yuta thinks about how he never got an answer. He grabs a paper and writes on it. He digs into his closet for a water gun, getting a good idea. He pours water from his water bottle in the gun before shooting it at the other boy's window. 

When that runs out, he fills it back again to try one more time. Finally the younger looks, giving Yuta a frustrated look for screwing his clean windows. 

Yuta holds up his sign for the younger that reads "come for dinner?" 

To which he replies with, "I don't want to." 

Yuta pouts at him, putting out his cutest look. Winwin sighs, finding it well working. 

"Roommates," he explains. Yuta pouts even harder. 

'I'll bring food to you," he writes on a piece of paper. Winwin frowns. 

"Friends," he replies. His answers remaining short. 

Yuta puts his sign back up, it still applying. 

Winwin looks for a way out of this, not finding one reasonable. 

"6," he tells Yuta. Yuta cheers to that, being excited. "But you're not going to like my friends! The food better be good!"  

Yuta shrugs at that, just happy to see Winwin again. 

To that he goes to get dressed. 

"Taeyongie, I'm going to a friend's for dinner," Yuta announces as he runs to the door to pick up food. 

"Hyung, medicine for Hyuck please," Mark calls. 

"Try your dick this time," Yuta replies, earning a scolding from Taeyong. 

"Love you Bye," Yuta yells before racing out the door.


	3. Friends

Sicheng sits in his chair, eating chocolate as he watches his two best friends bicker back and forth. He only really catches Kun's side, Jungwoo not bothering with signing back.

It doesn't really matter much to Sicheng, though. He doesn't really care about their arguing anymore. They do this often. Kun thinks Jungwoo did something stupid and Jungwoo won't admit that he did but we all know he did. 

Purple lights flash along with what's probably a noise. Both boys tap their foot to grab Sicheng's attention. This being a usual routine of the boys. Anytime you need Sicheng, it's best to tap or knock. It works... most of the time. 

Sicheng jumps up, a huge smile dressing his lips. For some reason, he's excited to see Yuta. He's not sure why but he really is. 

He is quick to the door, opening it to find a very handsome man. Sicheng invites the boy in, happy to have him meet his friends. 

A tap on the floor distracts Sicheng, getting him to snap his head in the direction of the two. 

'Who is this,' Kun signs, both bring really confused. 

"Come in," he says, helping Yuta in. "This is my Hyung, Yuta." 

Yuta can't help but smile at the cute way the younger talks and says his name. Sicheng almost has a different accent. Honestly, the boy can't tell if it is a result of his hearing or being from China. Either way, it's there and it's obvious. 

Sicheng points as he introduces the two of his friends one by one. 

"This is Kun Hyung," Sicheng points at the boy with the shorter brown hair as well as a small smile upon his face. Kun looks tired but happy. Obviously, he's had a long day at work. Judging by his crabbiness, Sicheng will assume rude customers. Sicheng shows Yuta the sign for Kun, just in case needed.

Yuta would repeat but his hands remain occupied with the four boy's dinner. 

"Jungwoo," Sicheng introduces the next boy, signing him as well. Jungwoo is a tall and handsome boy. His hair is longer, covering his ears and it's a light brown that's borderlining blonde. The warm smile does not appear as usual. His argument with Kun must not have been the fun kind. Or perhaps Kun had won whatever the fight was, Kun being hard to lose to probably did. 

Sicheng then glances back to the prettiest boy in the room, that is in his own opinion, Yuta. His messy hair looks like he'd fixed it but then messed it up on his way over. However, Sicheng can't help wondering if he's a model of some sort. He's definitely got the face and build for it. The big and beautiful smile as well. 

That smile is replaced as Yuta and Jungwoo start to socialize. Sicheng grabs the food from the older boy's hands to get it ready to serve. 

Kun helps set the table, trying to avoid their conversation the best he can. He doesn't really have the energy in him to join. 

After Sicheng gets everything in place, he feels a tap on the floor again. He looks over to find Kun signing to him. 'Yuta needs chair.' 

Sicheng looks around finding that indeed, Yuta does need a chair. He looks over at Kun and signs back the only solution he can think of. 

'I'll use art stool'. Sicheng runs to get his stool from the art section of the room and he places it on the other end of the small island in the kitchen. 

It's always been a rather uncomfortable seat, it's very hard and it's rather high for the table but it'll do. Sicheng is just happy his friends are meeting his neighbor. 

The boy knocks on the table, trying to get Jungwoo's attention. When it fails, he tries again 

Jungwoo glances right at him, almost a little annoyed looking but the smile has returned. 

"Dinner is ready," he tells the two with a smile. 

Yuta watches as Kun takes the seat in the blue chair by the table and Jungwoo finds his seat in the green chair. This leaves the purple chair to Yuta. It's almost as if they have assigned seats. He'd noticed the odd color pattern around the house but he never understood why. 

Even the plates match the chairs. 

All but Sicheng's who took the purple plate and gave Yuta a nice black plate. 

Yuta smiles to himself. Starting to think he likes the way Sicheng does things around his house. It's a bit odd but fun. 

Sicheng serves everyone as Jungwoo pours drinks, everything moving rather quickly. 

For some reason, even though it's dead quiet, it's really comforting to Yuta. He's never been in a situation like this before. It's not awkward at all. There isn't that cold and tense feeling that usually comes with silence. It's a warm, light feeling. Everyone has a small smile and they eat happily. 

When Jungwoo starts to sign, Sicheng and Jungwoo engage in conversation but Yuta isn't a part of it. Even so, it doesn't feel like they're separated. Not at all. 

'He's handsome,' Jungwoo starts the conversation, turning Sicheng into a light blush. 

'I like him. He's nice.' Sicheng smiles to Yuta as he converses with the younger boy. 

'He seems nice,' Jungwoo replies. 

'The meat is really good." Jungwoo is obviously happy with his dinner. No surprise. He eats so much so fast, Sicheng is surprised that he can actually taste it. 

Kun looks over to Yuta, noticing that he looks like he didn't pick up on the compliments he's been earning. 

Kun kicks Jungwoo, trying to get his attention. Jungwoo look at him in frustration at his now hurting shin. Kun nods toward Yuta, trying to help their guest feel better. 

"The meat is really delicious," Jungwoo fills the boy in. Yuta smiles big and thanks the younger. 

"It's from a really nice shop. One of my favorites, down the street a little ways." The boy can't help notice that Kun's hands move as he talks. Sicheng's glance seeming to be going back and forth between the boys. 

"The one... doors down from..." Sicheng looks over at Jungwoo, trying to tell him what he's thinking. 

"The fish market," Jungwoo translates for Yuta. 

"Oh... uh... across from that one," Yuta replies. Kun kicks Jungwoo again, Sicheng chuckling at the pain in his face. 

Kun then signs something to the boy across from him, Yuta feeling lost at this. 

'It's delicious,' Kun signs before pointing at Yuta. Jungwoo, being good and fast ay translating these days, turns back toward Yuta. 

"Hyung says it's delicious," Jungwoo tells him. Yuta grins at this praise he's getting. He likes Sicheng's friends. 

Jungwoo glances at the clock, seeming rather in a hurry. He swears to himself before he scarfs down his food. He jumps up, rinsed off his plate and runs to the couch to turn on the tv. 

'He's later than normal,' Kun signs, making Sicheng glance at the clock. 

It's true. The younger isn't ten minutes early as usual. He seems to have gotten the tv settled as soon as the game is coming on. 

"Football," Sicheng fills Yuta in. "His..." 

"Team," Yuta asks. Sicheng stares at him for a minute. Yuta repeats himself as Sicheng watches this time. He nods at that, recognizing that word as the older boy's mouth moves to it. 

"Can't be late," Sicheng says.

"Does he play," Yuta asks. Kun's hands get back to work, making Yuta confused. Sicheng looks from Kun to Yuta. 

"Just for fun," he replies. "He hurt hurt himself and now he can't play." Sicheng tells the boy. 

'He's good though,' Kun signs to Sicheng, trying to join in a little. 

"He thinks Jungwoo is good," Sicheng translates. Yuta glances over to the tv, seeing the game start. 

"I'm not that good," Yuta hears Jungwoo reply, kind of quietly. However, Kun catches it and has a reply. 

'I think you are,' He signs. Sicheng looks over at Jungwoo and joins in the conversation. 

'You are better than me,' Sicheng signs. Jungwoo reads his signing out loud, a habit he's developed from translating often. 

He signs back, saying as he signs, "I am rusty at best," he replies with a smile. "Does-" Jungwoo tries to remember the sign for Yuta but fails to do so. Yuta notices Sicheng do the familiar sign, making him confused. Jungwoo does the sign before continuing his sentence. "Yuta like football?" 

'Ask him,' Kun replies, making Jungwoo roll his eyes. 

"I love football," Yuta answers with a smile. Kun looks at Yuta as he signs so strong. Yuta looks over at Jungwoo with an apologetic look. 

"He's telling Winwinie Hyung," Jungwoo replies. This puts Yuta at ease. He was worried that he was missing something or maybe Kun doesn't like him. He hasn't said a word since Yuta arrived. 

"He can hear me," Yuta asks, confused. Kun nods at him and signs to him. 

"I'm not deaf," Jungwoo reads for Yuta. "What Hyung means is that he can hear fine. He isn't much of a talker." 

"Or not at all," Sicheng mumbles. Yuta furrows his eyebrows. 

"Oh! My apologies, I just assumed..." Yuta apologizes to Kun, hoping he hadn't offended him. 

Kun signs which Jungwoo translates to "don't worry about it. Happens all the time." 

"Do you like football," Yuta asks, trying to get to know Kun. 

Kun nods and signs what Jungwoo repeats as "not as much as Jungwoo." 

"Winwin," Yuta asks. The small boy smiles as Kun signs to him. 

'He wants to know if you like football.' 

"I don't... follow," He replies, not knowing the verbal word for understand.

Sicheng gets up, taking his empty plate to the sink. He takes the empty plate from Yuta's side of the table as well. 

Yuta smiles at him, thinking he's sweet for cleaning up after him. 

Kun gets up and sets his in the sink and Sicheng starts to wash them. 

Yuta gets up to help but is stopped by Sicheng who shoves him away a little. 

"Hyung... sit," he says, pointing at the other boys. Yuta bites his lip but goes and watches the game. 

Jungwoo clears a seat for Yuta and Kun takes his place in helping Sicheng. 

Kun walks over, trying to get Sicheng's attention by tapping him. 

'I like him as well,' he tells Sicheng, making the boy smile. 

'Good,' Sicheng signs back. 'I want him around more.'


	4. Paint

Sicheng bites his lip as he carefully paints, knowing he has a time limit but sticking in his own little world. 

The canvas is beautiful already. However, Sicheng doesn't see it. He only sees the screw ups. Sicheng will figure it out later.

He feels his phone buzzes, feeling it on his chair. He looks down, wiping his hands on his pants to answer the thing. 

As he goes to answer it, he notices Yuta by his mailbox. 

He gets up, slowly walking out to his old mailbox check what the lovely neighbor left. 

Yuta stands there with a beautiful smile as usual. He waves to the younger to come over. Sicheng does, smiling back to the cute boy who looks rather proud. 

The boy leaning by the mailbox gives Sicheng the sweetest look that can only be described as an apologetic look. 

Sicheng gets something he hadn't expected in the slightest bit. 

'I'm sorry,' Yuta signs to the boy with a shy look as is he isn't even positive he's doing it right. 

This is rather confusing. What does he have to apologize for? He hasn't done anything. Not that Sicheng can think of. He's been a pretty sweet gentleman all of Sicheng's time knowing him. 

Before Sicheng realizes, Yuta reaches up and runs a thumb over Sicheng's cheek. 

The younger boy's heart skips a beat and his face heats into a beautiful sunset blush. 

He shows Sicheng that he'd wiped grey paint from the boy's cheek. The act was ever so small but makes Sicheng's heart do funny things. 

Now that Sicheng thinks about it, the boy obviously learned a little sign language for him. This makes the younger blush harder. 

'Thank you,' he signs back. 

Yuta holds up the paper he was about to put in the box so that the younger will take it and read it. 

Much to his surprise, the boy reads it in front of him. 

'Winwin,   
Thank you for letting me meet your friends. They are very fun, just as expected from friends of a lovely boy like you. I hope you don't mind but I enjoy spending time with them. I really like you too. Let's go shopping sometime. Or maybe lunch. Tell Jungwoo and Kun I said thank you for their time.   
Write back when you can,   
Yuta'

"Busy," Sicheng asks, voice scaring the older like a jump scare. 

He smiles bigger and does the sign for a simple 'no'. 

Sicheng folds up the paper and says his best attempt at "come in?" 

Yuta gives him a gentle nod in agreement. He is more than glad the boy seems to be enjoying his company. Yuta gets rather bored at home. He likes it much better here. The others make fun of his lack of Korean skills. Even the foreigners. Sicheng just gets it.

They don't need words to communicate. Something about that is touching to Yuta. 

Sicheng grabs the boy by the wrist and pulls him to his house, making him join the younger. Sicheng was kind of bored painting alone. He is more than excited to see the boy. He needs an inspiration anyway. 

He happily helps Yuta in, running straight to the bar. He holds up a box of tea, trying to see if Yuta would like some. The older boy nods, finding a distraction in the painting the boy has started. 

It's beautiful. The boy has obviously spent a lot of time on this. Every stroke looks like it was carefully placed. No wonder Sicheng is covered in paint. 

Sicheng hurries to make tea, waiting for the water to heat up as he watches Yuta inspect his art. Even if it isn't his favorite, Yuta seems to be loving it. Sicheng can't help but smile at the boy.

Sicheng walks over and grabs Yuta by the wrist again, trying to take him to see something. Yuta follows, going to a part of the house he's never been to. 

He pulls Yuta into what could be a guest room but it seems to have been changed into an art show. In the corner are several canvases stacked on top of each other. 

Yuta walks around, looking at all of the art on the walls. There are several different styles and colors, the boy can tell Sicheng has been painting for a long time. 

Sicheng leaves him to himself for a minute, letting the boy roam around the room. He's taken like a kid watching fireworks for the very first time. 

He's never really payed attention to art before... but thinking that this came from Sicheng's hands, that amazes him. He looks closer, noticing a label beside some of the pictures. 

A majority say a title followed by 'winwin'. However, a couple do say things like 'Renjun' or 'Taeil'. Sicheng comes back, finding the boy looking at his favorite painting in the room. 

The only one credited 'Jungwoo and Renjun'. 

"Mine," Sicheng says, pulling Yuta over to the ones stacked up. Yuta goes over to look at them with the boy, finding one that really catches his eyes. 

A beautiful cherry blossom tree branch. It's much different from everything else credited with Sicheng's nickname. 

Yuta stares at it, tears coming to his eyes as he starts to get a little bit homesick. It reminds him of Japan. 

Sicheng watches as the boy stares at the painting, fingers running over the texture of the canvas. The look in his eyes is so hard to read... but he can see the connection. 

Sicheng remembers painting this. It was an experimental attempt that he ended up really enjoying. Needless to say, he's open to doing more. 

Yuta wipes a tear from his eyes, thinking of leaving his parents and sisters at the airport. He remembers looking down and seeing the beautiful trees as the plane was leaving. How he bursted into tears in the plane. He misses his family. He misses his puppies. He misses japan and the scenery. 

"Yours," Sicheng says, something in him feeling touched that his art meant something to someone. "Keep it." 

Yuta wipes his face, trying to give a smile to the boy even with another tear streaming down his cheek. 

Yuta gives his best attempt at 'thank you', needing help from Sicheng to do it correctly. 

"Tea," Sicheng says, pulling Yuta with him out of the room. He takes the painting from the older and sets it by the door and hands Yuta the cup of tea he made for him. 

Yuta fixes it how he likes and joins Sicheng where he sits, going back to work. 

He taps Sicheng on the shoulder, grabbing his attention. He gets out his phone, typing out what he has to say. 

'Can I watch?' 

Sicheng nods, letting Yuta do whatever he wants. 

He sits still and drinks his tea, watching the boy quietly. He watches in amazement, never actually having seen this happening before.

After a bit, Sicheng gets tired, looking over at Yuta. He looks like he's enjoying but he looks so tired. 

"Tv," Sicheng suggests, pointing to the tv. Yuta smiles and shrugs, letting Sicheng lead the way. Sicheng takes him to the tv, turning it on for the two and letting Yuta pick out a movie. 

A movie which Yuta eventually fell asleep during. Sicheng didn't even notice until the boy snaps awake, scaring the younger. 

He gets out his phone, handing it to the younger. 

'I should go home,' Sicheng reads. He smiles at the boy, more than happy that they could spend the day together. 

'Thank you,' Yuta signs, that being the best of his knowledge he's studied hard to learn. 

'Thank you,' Sicheng signs back, getting up to lead him to the door. 

Yuta takes his painting, being more than happy about it. The painting will go above his bed, the perfect spot for it. 

He waves by to Sicheng, getting a soft smile in return. 

He's going to have fun with Yuta. He can already tell.

_________


End file.
